El Piano
by Torrencee
Summary: El piano, eso era. Un instrumento, un instrumento que tenía el poder de unirnos en los momentos más difíciles, y nuestros sueños, ¿quién hubiera dicho que nuestros sueños nos separarían?


Notas de autor: Hola, aquí les traigo algo nuevo. Ya era hora, ¿no creen? Como siempre, me disculpo porque no puedo actualizar tan seguido como antes. La verdad, estoy bastante orgullosa de esta fanfic. Espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla.

P.D. Esto esta desde el punto de vista de Mairin.

The Piano

"The piano, that's what it was. An instrument, an instrument that had the power to bring us together during the darkest of times, and our dreams, who would have thought our dreams would tear us apart?"

Alain, ¿quién hubiera dicho que nos terminaríamos conociendo? De todas las personas en este planeta y de alguna manera termine aquí, contigo. Nunca me imaginé que tu serias la persona que me guiaría cuando estuviera perdida, pero vaya que lo hiciste y lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Podría yo olvidarlo todo? Lamentablemente, no y es que tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. En esta noche tan fría, mientras miro hacia la ventana, me acorde de ti, de mí, de nosotros. También me acorde de las cosas buenas y de las cosas malas, de nuestras alegrías y de nuestras penas, de nuestras peleas y de nuestras noches juntos.

¿Cómo olvidar el momento en el que nos conocimos? Yo siempre fui bastante curiosa. Recuerdo observarte mientras tenías una batalla contra un Absol. Tú y Charizard parecían tener una batalla muy grata contra Astrid. Después del encuentro, tenía muchas preguntas, ya que no entendía nada y quise ir a buscarte. Tengo que admitir que me costó un poco encontrarte, pero Chespie me ayudo; al principio, me intimidabas y no quería acercarme. Me di cuenta de que terminaste siendo más astuto que yo, te disté cuenta que estaba escondida, mirándote.

Al principio fue algo extraño, supongo que no tenías muchas ganas de tenerme a tu lado, pero para ese entonces, tú ya sabias que no me iría a ninguna parte sin ti, y es que tu entendiste que yo era muy terca. Conocimos a Steven, el termino siendo un gran amigo nuestro. Bueno, también termine conociendo a Lisandre. Hasta decir su nombre me deja amarga la boca, recuerdo todo el daño que te causo y de alguna manera, a mí también, pero aprendimos. Alain, los dos aprendimos tanto de nuestros errores.

Decidiste empezar de cero. ¿Recuerdas cuando te desasiste de tu mega-piedra? Estaba tan contenta, especialmente porque eso significaba que comenzaríamos viajar juntos una vez más, pero esta vez no habría Lisandre. Esa persona que te causo tanto daño. En este caso, seriamos solo tú y yo. Claro, yo era muy pequeña en ese entonces como para entender si lo que sentía por ti era una admiración o un cariño especial. Lo que definitivamente no sabía, era que el tiempo nos terminaría acercando mucho más.

Gracias a ti, logre comprender que las relaciones no son fáciles, que las relaciones pueden ser agridulces, aunque también pueden ser muy hermosas. Alain, contigo logre experimentar los lados negros y los lados blancos de una relación.

¿Cómo olvidar el momento en el que finalmente declaramos nuestros sentimientos? La verdad es que no tuve mucho que decir, pero tu lograste comunicarme lo que sentías por medio de tus palabras, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que tú siempre tuviste un poco de dificultad siendo honesto con lo que de verdad se te cruzaba por la mente, especialmente si se trataba de tus sentimientos. Me invitaste a cierto lugar que los dos conocíamos muy bien, era el río en el cual nos conocimos y además era el día de los enamorados. Un poco cursi, ¿no crees? Sobre todo si se trata de alguien como tú. Me miraste a los ojos, lo primero que me dijiste fue que se te hizo muy complicado llegar a una conclusión sobre tus sentimientos por mí, pero yo como distraída que era, no logre entender lo que me querías decir y después las palabras se te escaparon de la boca.

"Mairin, yo he estado pensando en nosotros por mucho tiempo. Esto es algo que me ha costado mucho asimilar, por el simple hecho de que no sabía si era solo una amistad o si se había convertido en algo más que eso, pero lo logre comprender. Lo comprendí, porque me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti."

Esas fueron las palabras que me dijiste. No te preocupes, hasta a mí me sorprende habérmelas memorizado. Después de eso, te mire a los ojos, fijamente. Las lágrimas rodearon mis ojos, no quería dejarlas salir, pero en esta vida cada uno hace lo que quiere, hasta nuestras lágrimas. Ellas terminaron cayendo sin permiso alguno. Alain, yo estaba muy contenta y corrí a abrazarte. Tu entendiste inmediatamente lo que ese abrazo quiso decir. Desde aquel entonces, nosotros comenzamos a tener una relación.

¿Cómo olvidar nuestra primera cita? No salimos juntos en una hasta que pasaron por lo menos dos semanas desde que te confesaste, y la razón fue porque te daba mucha vergüenza preguntarme. La verdad es que me hacia una idea del porque se te complicaba, pero confieso que a mi también me daba algo de pena.

¿Nuestro primer beso? Eso fue algo complicado. Tú te tenías que ir a realizar tus investigaciones a otro lugar por un tiempo, y lamentablemente yo no podía acompañarte, sabias que eso me ponía muy triste. Ninguno tuvo el valor de dar el siguiente paso, hasta cierta noche en las afueras de Cuidad Luminalia; yo evadía tus hermosos ojos azules, tu pusiste tus manos en mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarte. Comenzamos a cerrar nuestros ojos lentamente, hasta que sentí como tus labios tocaron los míos de una manera muy peculiar. Fue algo muy bello, tierno y gentil. Después de eso, tu partiste.

Un tiempo después de que volvieras, te encontré tocando el piano abandonado que tenía el profesor. Sin duda alguna, estaba bien mantenido. Te mire algo confusa e encantada, ya que siempre me encanto la preciosa melodía de aquel instrumento por la simple razón de que me recordaba a mi madre. Alain, aún recuerdo como fue nuestra conversación.

"¿Me estuviste escuchando?" Me preguntaste algo inquieto.

"Si, pero..."

"¿Te gustó?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. "Me encanto." Te dije mientras me acercaba hacia ti para sentarme a tu lado. Te mire a los ojos.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me miras así?" Tu frunciste el ceño de esa manera tan peculiar que solo tu tenías.

Yo solamente me reí levemente antes de contestarte. "Yo podre ser muy distraída, pero esa canción que tocaste... es la misma que sonaba en el restaurant que me llevaste cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita. ¿No es así?"

Te acercaste a mí, dijiste mi nombre, tus ojos brillaban mientras mirabas directamente a los míos y me besaste. Todo comenzó con un pequeño beso en los labios, acaricie tu mejilla y te mire a los ojos, después hacia tus labios, rendida los cerré, dejándome llevar por ti.

Que recuerdos, ¿no crees? Por cosas de la vida ese piano termino uniéndonos mucho más de lo esperado. Comenzamos a reunirnos en donde estaba el piano cada vez que teníamos un tiempo libre de nuestras obligaciones, o mejor dicho... nuestros sueños. Yo quería ser una entrenadora. Alain, tu querías ser un investigador y lo eras, pero por alguna razón, tu seguías recibiendo llamadas de Diantha para ayudar a entrenar a novatos. Te ganaste ese lujo cuando ganaste la liga y es que a ella siempre le gusto tu estilo de batalla. Lamentablemente, ese afán te comenzó a quitar mucho tiempo y no lograbas concentrarte en lo que tu realmente querías hacer. Claro, eso tu no se lo admitías a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí.

Admitir que eso te estaba consumiendo y que tu no eras feliz haciéndolo. Así fue como una de nuestras grandes discusiones comenzó. No viniste a mi batalla tan esperada. Me tocaba pelear con Siebold en esa oportunidad, una vez más. Contaba contigo para que estuvieras animándome hasta el final. Nunca llegaste. Nunca llegaste porque tuviste que ayudar a la campeona de Kalos, una vez más.

Llegué al laboratorio esa noche, me di cuenta de que no estabas en casa todavía y decidí prepararnos una cena. El profesor no estaba porque tuvo que visitar al Profesor Oak en Kanto, por lo tanto me senté sola en la mesa, intentando organizar mis pensamientos. No quería estar molesta contigo, después de todo debí haberte dicho antes sobre mi batalla, antes de que te comprometieras a ayudarla, pero... lo olvidé y tú siempre fuiste un hombre de palabra. Yo entendía todo eso y aun así, me amargaba la idea de que la ayudaras, pero no eran celos, si no que era porque te conocía. Te conocía muy bien.

Llegaste bastante tarde esa noche, pero aun así te espere, lamentablemente te veías algo irritado.

"Bienvenida a casa, Alain" Trague saliva con disgusto antes de continuar. "¿Cómo te fue con Diantha?"

Tu solo apretaste los puños. Alain, tu no eras ningún idiota. Sabias perfectamente lo desagradada que estaba con toda la situación. Diste un suspiro y tomaste asiento al lado mío, evadiendo mis ojos.

"Alain, ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas hacer esto?" Intente tomar tu mano, pero tú la esquivaste.

"Se supone que deberías estar molesta conmigo. No fui a ver tu batalla." Contestaste fríamente.

Puse mi mano en mi cabeza, disgustada con tu respuesta. "Eso no importa," Me detuviste.

"¿De que estas hablando? Claro que importa. Importa y tú lo sabes." Odiaba cada vez que subías el tono de voz. Había veces en las que me intimidabas, como cuando era pequeña. Excepto que... esta vez no te iba a dejar intimidarme.

Me levanté de mi silla y puse las manos sobre la mesa, mi cara estaba escondida. "¡NO IMPORTA!" Por ultimo grite, comenzando a llorar. "No importa... ¿Sabes por qué no importa?" Apreté mis puños. "No importa porque estoy preocupada por ti. Alain, esta estupidez con Diantha no te hace feliz."

"Mairin," Tu solamente agachaste tu cabeza, puesto que sabias a lo que me refería, pero como siempre no pudiste evitar ponerte defensivo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que siga haciendo mis investigaciones? ¿Qué siga dependiendo del profesor económicamente?"

"¿Tú crees que esto tiene que ver con el dinero? Alain, ¿Cuándo te pedí que dejaras tu sueño para que fueras a ganar dinero? Especialmente con algo que tú no te sientes apasionado. Nunca. Nunca lo hice. No me importa si aún no podemos tener nuestra casa propia. Solo quiero que seas feliz."

"¿Cómo exactamente voy a hacer feliz según tú?" alzaste tus manos al aire de manera molesta.

"¡Haciendo lo que tu amas!"

"¿Cómo tú?" Te mire algo confusa. "Contéstame Mairin. Con mucha suerte lograste ganar la liga hace dos años y aun no logras vencer a Siebold. ¿Cuántas veces llevas tratando de vencerlo? No me hagas reír."

Tus palabras dolieron. Eso era algo que podía aguantar escuchar de cualquier otra persona, pero no de ti. Te mire a los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían mi cara. Tú te fuiste a nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta. ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo tome mis cosas y me marche de la casa. Por alguna razón pensé que esa sería la última vez que nos veríamos. Estaba equivocada.

Me fui a vivir con Steven por un tiempo. Estuvimos separados por seis meses, aparentemente las noticias de mi desaparición no tardaron en esparcirse entre nuestros amigos y conocidos. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía que te preocuparías por mí una vez que el enojo se te quitara, pero no me dignaría a volver. Después de todo, yo aún seguía siendo una terca.

De repente, escuché como alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, no le puse mucha atención ya que pensé que era Steven. Me había equivocado.

"Mairin," Esa voz, esa voz yo la conocía muy bien. Me di vuelta para asegurarme de no estar alucinando, pero no era así. "Siebold te ha estado tratando de ubicar para poder planear el siguiente encuentro."

"Ya lo sé." Respondí.

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, ¿Qué? Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte." Conteste cruzando los brazos.

"¿Te estas rindiendo? ¿Vas a dejar tu sueño?" Te vi apoyar la espalda en la pared cerca de la puerta. Me levante de mi cama e intente marcharme de la habitación, pero tú me tomaste por el brazo.

"Déjame ir."

"Mairin."

"Alain, no voy a ir. No tengo ganas de seguir humillándome. Creo que fuiste bastante claro al decir que soy un fracaso para ser una entrenadora y por más que odio admitirlo, tienes razón. Lo soy." Te miré una última vez a los ojos y pude soltar mi brazo.

Mientras me alejaba de ti, lo último que te escuche decir fue: "Mairin, vengo por ti a las doce de la tarde. Tomaremos un avión a Kalos. Si vienes, bien, y si no vienes, serás igual de cobarde que yo, cuando abandone mi sueño."

Me escondí detrás de una pared al final del pasillo. Apreté mis ojos y mis puños, estaba decidida.

Al día siguiente, a las doce, te vi y partimos. Una vez en Kalos, nuestra primera parada fue el laboratorio del profesor; él estaba muy preocupado, pero también estaba feliz de vernos. Le conté sobre mis planes, él solamente sonrió. Alain, tu y yo partimos a ver a Siebold, quien estaba ansioso de verme, sin más palabras, comenzamos el combate. El resultado fue... victoria.

Había conseguido mi primera victoria contra los de la Elite Cuatro. Decidí invitarte a caminar conmigo por la cuidad, pensé que sería una buena idea hablar después de estar separados por un buen tiempo. Hablamos de todo un poco mientras dábamos vueltas por la cuidad, hasta que decidimos sentarnos en una banca para descansar.

"Entonces... ¿vas a considerar la propuesta?" Me preguntaste algo nervioso.

"Alain, yo... la verdad"

"¿No estas segura? Siebold se va a retirar y cree que serias una buena adición al equipo." Solo afirme con la cabeza. Quería aceptar la propuesta, ya que sería algo muy bueno para mí, pero tú eras mi único problema. "Mairin, no tienes que decir que no, por mí." Me conocías tan bien, ni siquiera tuve que decírtelo. "Independientemente de la decisión que tomes, yo siempre te voy a querer."

Me mordí el labio antes de responder. "Yo también."

Desde entonces ya han pasado nueve años, nueve años en los cuales no he sabido nada de ti. Lamentablemente, nuestras vidas tomaron caminos diferentes. Yo me volví la campeona de Kalos, terminé casada con otro hombre y ahora tengo una pequeña hija. Alain, y ¿tu? Bueno, eso solo tú lo sabes.

Terminamos nuestra relación en buenos términos, pero aun así siempre pasa algo que me encantaría compartir contigo. El otro día llame al laboratorio, pero me dijeron que ya no vivías en ese lugar, y que nadie sabe nada de ti hace ya muchos años. Pienso que la vida siempre tiene maneras muy peculiares de sorprendernos, porque una vez más, nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

Una noche, estaba de visita por Hoenn, y cuando iba de camino a visitar a Steven en Cuidad Algarea, cierta melodía llamo mi atención mientras caminaba por las afueras de cierto restaurant. Tenía mis dudas al principio, pero era nuestra canción. Alain, era la misma canción que fue tocada en nuestra primera cita, y la misma canción que tocábamos y cantábamos en el piano.

La mañana siguiente, me entere de que había un investigador bastante reconocido en el área, y Steven me recomendó que fuera a ver su exhibición. Asique así fue, camine hacia el lugar porque pensé que sería una buena manera de conocer mejor la cuidad. Cuando llegue al lugar, lo primero que llamo mi atención fueron unos panfletos en la entrada del Centro Espacial de Algarea. Una cara muy familiar nublo mis pensamientos.

Entre hacia el centro, mire a mis alrededores, me di cuenta de que habían diferentes mega-piedras, y mire, y mire, tratando de buscarte. De repente, ahí estabas, en el escenario, presentando tus investigaciones después de todos estos años. Entre toda la gente, me lograste encontrar, nos dimos una mirada y una sonrisa. Pude entender que tu lograste cumplir tu sueño. Pude entender que los dos nos ayudamos a cumplirlos, aunque no termináramos juntos para festejarlos.


End file.
